Vegeta in the delivery room
by BAJ
Summary: this is a story about the birth and the events there after of Vegeta and Bulma's second child Bra.


Here we go again, my third fic over all and I kinda like this one it deals  
with the birth of Vegeta and Bulma's second child Bra. I hope you enjoy it.  
Please reivew with any questions or coments you might have. Thanks,  
By the way I do not own any of these characters nor do I claim to, this is   
just a story and is completely fictional.  
  
  
Vegeta and spent the past 3 days on a training trip and was finnaly  
headed back to capsule corp. Vegeta was tired to say the least he had spent  
the last couple of nights away mainly to think not to train. Vegeta had  
a lot on his mind besides getting stronger, witch was very rare for the   
Sayian prince. Two weeks ago to the day he had taken his wife to the  
hospital when she had given birth to their second child. The trip itself   
was not that stressfull but, the delivery room was a whole nother story.  
When Trunks was born Vegeta was not even on planet Earth, he only  
learned he was a father when Bulma told him after he got back. This time  
not only was the child planed, but thanks to Bulma so was everything about  
the delivery. After a very complicated and confusing process Vegeta had  
ended up in scrubs and a mask. He would have gotten a hair net but they  
couldn't find one in his size. When Vegeta got to the delivery room Bulma  
was laying in a bed taking deep breaths and sweating heavily and she looked  
rather exsuasted. Vegeta was confused and even concerened for his wife. He  
went to her side.   
"Woman,....are you all right.......whats wrong?" said Vegeta  
"I am about to have a baby that is what is wrong!" Bulma screeched  
"Your in.....pain why?" Vegeta said with more concern  
"Vegeta, this is a normal part of the process." said Bulma  
Vegeta knew the ins and outs of the birthing process just not all  
the fine details. He had never seen a baby of any species, Human or Sayian,  
being born. So like so many things on Earth, this was a new experince  
for Vegeta.   
After an hour or so and visits by 4 nurses the Doctor came in the  
room.  
"Well, Mrs. Breifs, Mr. Vegeta, I think we are ready to roll. So   
we are going to move you down the hall to delivery." Said the Doctor  
After a quick move Vegeta sat down next to is wife and within seconds  
Bulma was wailing in pain and squezzing Vegeta's arm.   
After the Doctor told Bulma to push a few times Bulma screamed  
in pain and put a vice grip lock on Vegeta's arm. Then Bulma screamed  
again and said "Vegeta, you.....you did this to me........your never going  
to touch me again!"  
Now Vegeta was very concerned but his fears were put to rest when  
the doctor said "Don't worry they all say that! Now Bulma I need you to do  
one more big push, just one more."  
"I can't" said Bulma almost to the point of tears  
"Woman, push!" screamed Vegeta  
"I can't! screamed back Bulma  
"Bulma......you have to,.... our child is almost here." said Vegeta  
Bulma smiled nodded and began a scream seemed to shake the room.  
"GOOD JOB!" said the doctor as a baby began to cry.  
"Thank you Vegeta." said Bulma  
"For what, woman" said Vegeta  
"For giving me the swift kick in the but" said Bulma   
"Not a problem" said Vegeta with a smirk on his face  
The doctor then came over and said "We have a small problem"  
They both looked up and saw a baby wraped in a pink blanket with a   
brown tail in the back. "Its alright, family trait" said Bulma.   
"In that case I will leave you with your new daughter" said the   
doctor.   
That really floored Vegeta " D......D....Daughter?!" he said  
Bulma looked at Vegeta "her name will be Bra" she said  
Over the next couple of weeks Vegeta helped out little with the new  
baby, he spent most of the time in the Gravity chamber. Then he told  
Trunks and Bulma he would be away for a couple of days.  
Now as he flew home he still thought what he had been thinking all  
along. {What do I know about raising a girl.} Vegeta thought that he had   
idea on how to raise a boy, but a girl, he was dumbfounded.  
When Vegeta arived at Capsule Corp it was already late and Vegeta  
was about to go to his bed when he heard the baby cry. He walked into the  
room and looked at the child. He finnaly got up the nerve to hold the baby   
and as he picked her up she calmed down. Vegeta sat in the rocking chair and  
as he rocked back and forth the baby drifted off to sleep. "Bra, huh" he said  
"My little princess" He said with a genuine smile.  
As Bulma watched from the corner of the door just out of Vegeta's   
veiw she smiled and she decided that Vegeta had the situation under  
control and she headed back to bed feeling better then she had all week.  
As she pulled up the covers and closed her eyes she thought to her self  
{Maybe, Vegeta can handle the job of Daddy after all}  
  
Well how was it, my 2nd Dragonball Z fic and again it is with my favorite   
character Vegeta, aw well. Please tell me what you think of it I will   
take all the coments your willing to dish out. Thanks and keep an eye out   
for me as you have not seen the last of me.  
  
JAB MAN :- 


End file.
